The RuneScape Quest
by wy479
Summary: This Quest will be like no other. Now has chapter 10! Goin into the double numbers!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first RuneScape story, Ive merged some of the old stuff with some of the new. Theres also another skill called Healing which is different to Magic and Herblore Even though they are alike, My story uses Tutorial island, Not the new dragon shit. I dont remember my time on Tutorial island so ill use some of what Maniac97 said, But edit it to make it my own.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Creation of None other than me.**

I woke up, I was in a house with a man standing there near the front door. I decided to go up to him, To get some information.

Where was I? I did not know. That's why I thought he could tell me. His face seemed nice and he had a White Cloak on with a blue ? on his chest. He had what looked like a giant stick with the end sticking out to make a question mark end, The stick looking thing was blue.

Once approached, He looked happier as he saw me.

"Welcome to RuneScape!" He would shout, I nearly jumped.

"What is your name, Young fellow?" I noticed his hair was gray.

"My name is Wy479" I would say confidently as if I was the top of my class.

"Great name, Wy479!" He would say, I would smile.

"Do you know what to do?" He asked politely.

"No, I'm sorry I don't" I would say a little down.

"Turn that frown upside down! I'd be happy to help you! Who wouldn't?" He would chuckle very nicely.

"What would you like me to tell you?"

"Well, I'd love to know what is RuneScape." I would say happily.

"Runescape is a giant land made up of kingdoms and islands, Do you have anymore questions?"

"Where in RuneScape am I?" I'd say.

"Tutorial island! Newly created people like you appear here all the time and we built this complex on Tutorial Island to help you to get adjusted."

"Oh, Great!" I'd say positively.

"Is there anything else youd wish to know?" He would say.

"Nope, Thankyou for your help." I'd say, About to walk out the door.

"No dont go just yet!" He would almost shout. He would give me an Explorers bag.

"Here, here is a map of RuneScape youll be able to enchant it soon." With that he would also say,

"Here you go!" Dumping a book onto my arms.

"It's an info book, It almost gives you info about everything!" I'd look closer and it'd have on it stamped in gold emblem a Information title. The book would also be Brown.

"On your way out, Look at the mirror if you want and go on your journey! Follow the path and you'll hit something new, Talk to Brianna there." The old man would wisely say.

I'd thank him, then look at myself in the mirror. I have a Brown fringe, Light blue eyes like the sky, A black jacker with Wrist Cuffs, Black Frilly Long Pants with some Rounded Black Shoes. I'd look at myself with awe, On my way out I'd thank the man once again and head towards my next challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

**I found out a few things after finishing Mainiacs first RuneScape adventure book. I'm sorry for rewriting my Tutorial part of my book. Also, "Hehe, your mine now!" She would say in a demonic tone of voice.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Burning To The Ashes.  
**I would continue down the path gleefully whilst so many questions filled my head, like I wonder why this bag isn't heavier when by books are inside of it. Maybe it was made that way. Meh, As the guide said before "Theres another guide coming up."

I sniffed, In the air I could smell food cooking and wood burning.

I could also hear wood being chipped with people shouting things like Timber! or Look Out!

I almost ran to the people as I could see them in the distance. I watched as another tree fell, It felt like it was a natural thing in RuneScape.

I went up to the girl wearing a cape as she looked like a guide. She turned around and saw me, as I saw her for the first time. She was wearing a blue hood and a brown cape with a tree on it. You could also see reddish-brownish hair sticking out onto her forehead.

"Hello and welcome to Woodcutting and Fishing Basics!" She would say with a grin on her face.

"My name is Brianna and I guess you could also call this Survival Training!" Brianna would say this with a nice tone in her voice.

"Is there anything you'd like to know before we get started?" Brianna said this whilst smiling at me.

"Yes, are there any skills beside these?" Id ask with my eyebrow up questioningly.

"There are 26 in total, Thirteen of which are not taught on the island." Brianna answering one of my questions.

"Whats that cape you're wearing?" Id ask, With an apologetic grin on my face for asking all these questions.

"No need to be sorry, There was a guy who asked 100 questions but you can't always be sure can you? As for the cape, there's one for each skill and it tells people you've mastered a skill. You get it when you reach 99 in all skills except doungeoneering which you reach 132 I think.." She would trail off at this question. I decided to stop asking questions. "Whats your name?" Brianna would ask.

"Wy479" I would say gleefully.

She would then give me an axe and a fishing net.

"Swing your hatchet at the tree while I tend to the other new guy" She would tend to another new guy whilst Id walk up to a normal looking tree.

Somehow it'd be like nature to me, I swung my axe at the tree and it made a ding in the tree, I swung it again and the ding became a large slice mark. I did it once more and the tree fell, I sliced off the bushy part and I chopped the tree into small logs and I placed sets of them in my bag as the tree was big one.

I returned with sets of logs whilst Brianna told me I was a natural. I smiled at her general opinion.

She then told me to light the logs, I gave her a confused look as she gave me a tinderbox.  
"Use it on the logs, They will light up giving you a nice fire and keep the stick you got from the tree."

Using the tinderbox, I scraped a stick I had on me to create a small fire like torch thingy. I threw it on the fire and almost instantly it lit up. I smiled at the small fire I had just created.

"Looks like you're a natural at this stuff too" Brianna said with a nice look on her face.  
"Try to chop another tree down, You should be at woodcutting level 2 by the end of it." Brianna said as if answering my question on what to do next.

Once again I, I swung my axe at the tree and it made a ding in the tree, I swung it again and the ding became a large slice mark. I did it once more and the tree fell, I sliced off the bushy part and I chopped the tree into small logs and i placed one set of them in my bag as the tree was a normal sized tree.

I nearly jumped as fireworks exploded around me, I looked up and saw a glowing 2 disappear.

I ran up to Brianna and asked her what happened whilst she was grinning.  
"What was that!" I'd almost ask shouting due to the popping in my ears.

She responded saying "You levelling up, As you do you get faster at doing things and you are able to do more." She said this still grinning.  
"Now use your fishing net on the pond over there in the sparkly looking part and dip it in and do it as much as you want and then come back to me."

I quickly ran over to the pond with my fishing net and I deposited it in, Taking it out I'd see I caught nothing. The next time I caught a shrimp, My bag would be glowing as I'd put it in. It'd be my brown book glowing and when I took it out Fishing and Woodcutting was glowing so I decided to press down on fishing. A table would show up revealing this information on a new page.

**Fishing - Level 1**

Things you can use - Shrimp, Level 1

**Fish - **Others will be listed soon.

Other skills -

It then flipped back to the skill page and Fishing wouldn't be glowing anymore so I decided to go back fishing.

By the end of it, I had caught twenty shrimp and I had a Fishing Level of 3, So I decided to head back to Brianna with my stuff.

"Wow!" She would exclaim.  
"Your really good at this stuff aren't you?" She would ask me whilst id be grinning and saying "It was nothing, Really!"  
"Well, I'll give you a little test, Try to cook your shrimp." She would say, Grinning.

I'd then look at someone else, and copy them.

By the end of it I had 20 shrimp on about 5 sticks. I flipped them over every few minutes.

Fireworks exploding over my head showing I had grown to Cooking Level 2.

I was sad that my small fire went out, But I was happy that I only burnt five shrimp (I just threw them away in the bushes.)

I gave all of my shrimp to Brianna and she ate one, Her face turned from a critique expression to a delighted expression.

"I think your ready to goto the next stage of your tutorial but it's getting onto 8PM so I reckon we should call the group in and call it a night, But first.." She brought some Leather Boots out of her well hidden bag. She handed them to me, I thanked her as I put them on. They were nice and warm, I smiled at her as I swapped the shoes.

We called everybody in and we setup tents, Brianna lit a fire and we sat around the fire talking until one by one we all fell asleep.

**The Next Day...**

* * *

"Help me" I heard a girl shriek.

I woke up and quickly put my equipment on, I ran down to the rocky beach shore as I saw a girl leaning over her leg.

"Are you okay?" I asked her as she looked up at me,

"Help me" Is all she seemed to say.

Her hair was Blonde, her eyes were pink, she wore a white frilly dress.

My head screamed at me saying something wasnt right about her.

I crouched beside her.

"Let me take you to my friends, they will help" She whimpered at what I said.

Her head twisted up and she looked at me, her eyes quickly turning red.

"Hehe, Your mine now!" Her face looked repulsive, She growled at me with a sinister tone in her voice.

* * *

**Demonic girl! DunDunDunnnnnn! Stay tuned for more details of what happens.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I bet you have a million questions, I've had to rewrite this chapter three times because of this stupid iPhone I have.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - The aftermath of the shapeshifting demon.**

I almost screamed as I felt its demonic claw dig into my layers of skin on my leg, it felt like a million poison knives going into my skin slowly and then ripping it apart. It was the worst pain I've ever felt to date.

I watched as my book quickly flew out of my bag, It hovered in the air where I dug my hand into the rocky sand. A golden light flew out of the book and the light appeared it was scanning the deformed face that the demon looking thing had.

When it was finished, (And it was within a minute) it fell into my arms and here is what it read:

**Shapeshifting Demon**

**Level 89**

They lure innocent tourists and travellers to a place where they can trap them, It is unknown what they do after because there have been no survivors to tell a tale to anybody. People have suspicions that when they get lured they die, get eaten, turn into a demon or get taken to the spiritual world.

**They are found -**

They are only found in Karamja and Al Kharid due to the heat in the two places. They arent found anywhere else.

The book flipped back to the front page as I finished reading it. Then it flew back into my bag. I then thought in my head, If there has been no survivor then how am I meant to survive? I only know three of the twenty-six skills! I shouldn't even be thinking this, I should be thinking of a way to get out of the shapeshifters grip.

I looked at its horrifying face, It looked like it was a burnt clothes that had been thrown in cow manure, thrown in the pits of hell and then sprouted eyes.

"Get off me you disgrace of nature!" I managed to scrape words together.

"Your my feast for tonight? Why would I let a willing meal that wandered into my midst get away?" She growled and smiled with some blood from her previous meal on her already yellowed teeth.

This was the opportunity I had waited for, Using my leather shoe I kicked the demon in the face. It hissed and loosened its grip. I kicked it once again and it fell backwards so I reached in my bag and I grabbed my fishing net out of it and I jumped on the demon's body. I tried cutting the circulation of the demons throat off but it rolled and I got crushed by the demon, the fishing net flew out of my hands doing so. Due to the recent events I felt myself lose three hit points. She looked back at my leg and started sucking it again, I felt my life being sucked away from me.

"Help me!" I screamed for help.

"He's over here!" I heard a strong sounding man shout.

I heard two people coming closer.

"Oh my Saradomin!" I heard Brianna shout.

I felt the demon being slashed off me. Its body got thrown cleanly off me, Seeing the fishing net on its neck I grabbed it. Its head got thrown cleanly off, Beheaded my head thought. It got replaced with a pile of ashes, coins and a rock with a fire icon on it.

I looked up at the man who slashed the demon off me.

His biceps were large, he had some sort of armour on, some type of red marking on his face, he had a silver band around his head, a brown beard and a silver sword!

Brianna scooped up the stuff that the demon dropped and then she looked back at us.

"I don't think you two have met? Have you?" Brianna asked.

"No." Me and the man said this at the same time.

"Vannaka meet wy479" Brianna introduced.

"Wy479 meet Vannaka, the combat tutor." Brianna introduced once again.

"Hello" Vannaka and I said at the same time.

"Listen, Brianna I've got to go and teach more noobs. Bye noob" Vannaka looked at me especially when he said Noob.

Brianna helped me up.

"What is up with that guy?" I asked on our way back to camp.

"I don't know" Brianna said.

"Is a new person a noob?" I asked.

"Yes, but its a really bad way to call a person one. It's degrading." Brianna answered.

When we were at camp I told her what happened, What I saw and what it was.

"Oh my" Brianna said when we packed up camp.

"Anyways you've passed survival training impressively, follow the path to your next tutor, Lev the master cook." Brianna said.

I thanked her and continued on my way. Wow and it had only been an hour since I had awoken. Life on RuneScape would be harder..

* * *

**Did the bitch demon get killed to your liking? Send me a review or PM with what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**An OC competition has arrived! PM to me details of your oc, And they will be introduced when wy479 teleports to lumbrige! 2 and 3 get MINOR appearances in the book. It can be from Noob - Master of the game! The more original and detailed your OC app is, The more chance it gets introduced! Also, by doing so you might get like notice of whats going to happen in a chapter before I write it!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Pastry, Biscuits and Cake!**

My nose sniffed in the Spring air, It smelt really nice.. I shut my eyes just to take in the smell. I sniffed the air and it reminded me of leaves, fresh fruit and PIE?! I quickly opened my eyes as I saw in front of me was a building about three stories high! It looked like a giant windmill with a wheat field next to it. I carefully approached the large building and I carefully pushed the door open.

Inside was a giant kitchen with a staircase on the right side, The walls had many shelves with books and equipment on top. Down towards the floor was an iron sink with steel cupboards underneath. Next to the sink was a stove with an oven underneath with what looked like a pie cooking inside the oven. Closer to the stairs was a pipe coming from the ceiling with grinding noises coming from it, below was a type of like containment thing and it was shaped like a circle. On a bench near the sink was a man chopping up a chocolate block with a recipe book next to him that said Chocolate Cake (I thought that's why he was chopping up the chocolate.)

"Hello are you Lev?" I asked.

The man turned around, He wore a giant white poofy chefs hat, a white apron, his hair was gray with a gray moustache/beard thing, under his apron he wore a green and white checkered shirt.

"Why yes I am!" Lev said, smiling.

"And who might you be?" Lev asked.

"I'm wy479 and im here for cooking training" I grinned at him.

"Great, now go outside and pick some wheat! (I'm not being rude its apart if your training.)" Lev said.

I ran outside, I shut my eyes and I smelt the pie cooking. I felt something hit my stomach down, I fell down winded. I sat up feeling confused, I felt myself lose two hit points. I looked up and I saw I had run into a gate. I stood up and not wanting to damage Lev's gate, I opened it quickly and carefully. Inside was a small wheat field with about 100 strands of wheat in there, it reminded me of a patch of hair. I quickly picked four and I ran inside awaiting my next instruction from Lev.

"What was that noise outside?" Lev asked.

"I ran into the gate" I said.

"Why would you do that?" Lev said, sniggering.

"I didn't see the gate" I said, almost sniggering with him.

"Ha... Ha... HaHaHaa!" Lev burst into tears of laughter.

"I guess I am a little careless.. Ha" I burst into tears of laughter.

We stopped laughing about five minutes later.

"Goto the third level up the stairs and put your wheat in the vent looking thing, it's called a chute and then pull the lever" Lev ordered.

"Come back to me after" Lev said.

I ran up the stairs, it was like a spiral type of staircase. At the top I put my wheat in and operated the lever. I heard a clicking noise and a grinding noise so I decided to go back down to Lev.

"You made flower, it can be used to make and bake things." Lev explained, pointing to the flour bin. He then gave me four pots.

"Use it to scrape up the flour and then come back to me." Lev ordered.

Scraping up the flour was easy, I did it within no time.

"Great!" Lev said.

"Now fill this bucket with water from the sink and mix it with the flour in the bench over there" He said, pointing and giving me a bucket.

I filled the bucket with water, and I went up to my workbench. Once there, I spilt some of the water into the flour pot and I took it out. I spilt some more water and I mixed it together. Continuing this until I had no water left, I repeated it with the other three pots of flour.

"I'm done!" I yelled to Lev.

"Great, now put it into pans and put it into the oven." Lev shouted.

I put it in bread pans that I found in a cupboard and I placed it in the oven for thirty minutes.

By the time I took it out, all four of the bread was golden brown. I took them out of the pan's and I placed them on a tray to cool down. Fireworks exploded above my head, clearing to let me see a golden 3 disappear.

Lev gave me a letter afterwards.

"Even though I've only known you for three hours, your just like a best friend to me" Lev said.

"The whole of Tutorial Island is invited tonight to my birthday." Lev said.

"The conditions of entry are on the inside of the invitation." Lev said.

"Take this as a present" I said, handing two of my loaves of bread to Lev.

He thanked me and he begun to teach me a new thing.

"The music player is a useful device, each area has its own music and its your choice whether to listen to it or not" Lev informed me whilst giving me a scroll full of red, yellow and green writing.

"Its useful if you don't want to listen to someone, just unscroll it if you want to listen and scroll it if you don't" Lev said.

"I'll choose to disable mine for now" I said, scrolling the scroll and putting it into my bag.

"That concludes your lesson with me" Lev said.

"The next person your with is the Quest Master" Lev informed me.

I put my bread in my bag, thanked Lev and I left using the door. I'd look on my map that the info guy gave me, and I was happy that my next destination wasn't too far away.

* * *

**This chapter was originally meant to be shorter but I had so many ideas in mind.**

**"Hello I'm the Quest Master" Is coming next.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thankyou to Maniac97 who kindly gave me pointers. Read his The Adventure Through Runescape books and Haseo the terror of death's Sphere of varrock. Amazing writers with amazing books.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - When A Master Goes Mad It Is The End.. Or is it?**

I was on my way to the Quest Master's house, But I decided to take a breath and sit on the path. I looked in my bag for Lev's invitation, I decided to read it now whilst I had the time. I read it word by word,

**To: wy479**

**I, Lev cordially invite you to my birthday party that's going to be held on the 11th of November (It's a Sunday.)**

**_Conditions of entry_**

**_You mustn't have weapons if any kind on the premises._**

**_You may not have any armour as they shall be put in the pile of confiscated stuff._**

**_You may not have any bombs_**

**_You may not bring any lethal experiments (To Graysag of the wizards tower especially.)_**

**_See you there - Lev_**

I kind of laughed at the 'No lethal experiments rule.' He couldn't be serious could he? I questioned myself for a while and then I continued to the Quest Master's house in hope if learning more. I knocked on his door quietly as I could.

"Come in wy479" The Quest Master said.

I followed in, looking a little scared because everybody normally asked what my name was and they never normally knew what it was.

"Sit, have your tea its getting cold." The Quest Master said.

I sat on a couch near him and I looked at him. He was bald with a brown moustache/beard thing. His eyes were green and he wore a green t-shirt integrated with an iron platebody. His pants were green with light green boots. They were held up by a brown belt.

"Don't get scared, I knew you were coming because your quest book flew in early." He said, soothing my fears and giving me a book at the same time.

The book had a blue eye looking thing as its icon and under there was writing written in silver saying: Quest Book.

"A quest is like a task, You do things for other people to get rewards and to help others and yourself. For instance you're doing a quest named 'Learning the ropes.

Over the next half an hour he explained more in detail to me what a quest was, how to accept and deny one and how to find seasonal quests.

"Thankyou" I said when he finished.

He seemed to ignore me.

"Quest Master?" I asked.

He was perfectly still.

"Dude your scaring me.." I said, a little frightened.

Thinking the worst, I got up and shook him from his shoulders.

"Quest Master? Dont be all dead on my pretty much first day in RuneScape!" I screamed at him.

I then slapped him four times and I felt him lose a health point.

"Thankyou!" I shouted out into the air.

I sat back down and I watched him. His hand twitched and sent tea everywhere, I went to go clean it when he started floating. His eyes went all foggy.

"The hero approaches." His mouth moved but a different voice came out.

"The hero that slays Elvarg the dragon, Crandor and RuneScape.." It said it once again.

"The hero approaches" The Quest Master said this around ten times.

He dropped back into his chair and he shut his eyes, reopening them revealed his normal green ones.

"Anyways that's it, I pretty much explained everything so you'll be alright to move to your next tutor is Dezzick the mining instructor, He's down the brown road." The Quest Master said, unphased.

I opened the door and ran off, hoping hat whatever possessed him doesn't possess me.

* * *

**Creepy! Send me your thoughts through a pm or a review! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm toying with your mind, That isn't what my char is going to do fully. Shoutout to Maniac97 for help! Also note that the prophecy in this chapter is an extended version. Wy will go through things more horrid then slaying Elvarg.**

* * *

I remembered what the possessed man had said. _"The hero who slays the Crandorian dragon, Elvarg approaches. He saves Crandor but ultimately saves RuneScape."_ That was what I remembered the possessed man said, It had been about an hour since that happened. I saw a small cavern in the earth about five metres away from me. I looked up and I saw that the path went in there.

"Just my luck" I muttered.

I noticed that behind the hole was a fence with no gate, whilst thinking about the fence I felt the earth give way beneath me.

"Ow, ow, OW" I shouted as I fell down the steps into the cavern.

A little dazed, I looked up and I saw a man had offered his hand to me, I took it and he helped me get up. He wore a brown beanie covering his hair, He had hazel eyes, A nice curved smile and a brown goatee. As for clothes I noticed he didn't wear a top, but he wore a cream coloured jacket thing, a belt to hold up his black stripy pants, black shoes and a mining cape on his back. I decided he was Dezzick.

"Are you Dezzick?" I asked the man once he helped me up.

"Why yes I am, and who might you be?" Dezzick said.

"wy479" I answered.

"Well hello wy479! I think your here for training?" Dezzick asked, I noticed he was carrying a blue pickaxe.

"Yup!" I said.

My book suddenly flew out of my bag, scanned the pickaxe and then writing appeared on the page.

**Rune Pickaxe**

This pickaxe is made of rune, one of the strongest metals in existence. Its worth around 12k and only the most experienced people in mining and smelting can create one. It can allow you to mine faster because of how strong it is.

It flew back into my bag afterwards.

"Take this bronze pickaxe and mine copper (the orange rock) and tin (the silver rock) then come back to me after, okay?" Dezzick handed me a bronze pickaxe.

I went over to a silver rock, and like a tree I hit it with my pickaxe about three times and tin ore fell out. I did the same thing with a few copper rocks when afterwards I noticed that the top of my pickaxe was gone.

"It happens when the pickaxe gets overworked, just put it back on" Dezzick said, handing me back the tip.

I placed it back on and it clicked in successfully.

"Anyways, what do I do now?" I asked turning to him.

"Collect the ore." Dezzick said.

I quickly ran and placed them all in my bag.

"Place one copper and tin in the furnace at a time, Cool it and make it into a bronze bar." Dezzick said, just after fireworks finished popping revealing I was level two.

I quickly did as he said, using tongs I scooped the hot metal out and I placed it into a template. I did this a few more times when I realised I had leveled up in smelting. I tipped the bars one by one into a bucket of water, I then placed them on a table and waited for my next instructions.

"Great, now using the anvil and the hammer I just gave you shape it into armour or nails or something. I think a weapon will help you with your next tutor." Dezzick said.

I shaped my first thing into a 2H sword. My next was a bronze medium helmet.

Fireworks revealed I was level three in smelting.

"Great, keep the hammer and goto your next tutor. His name is Vanna-" Dezzick said.

"Ka and he's the combat tutor. He's also a bumbling idiot" I responded.

"This concludes this part of your tutorial, continue through that hole" Dezzick said.

"Also im sorry about you slipping before, my assistant spilt the water buckets thirty minutes before you came" Dezzick said, with an apologetic assistant behind him.

"Its fine, cya!" I responded, going in the hole in the wall.

* * *

**Theres a poll on my profile asking who should come with me on my journey. That does not affect the oc competition because the poll is for a girl hero. Nice Ice86 was someone I actually met on my rs journey.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the short chapter, I need atleast one person for my OC competition too! Also please break the poll tie on my profile. Anyways, Long time update might do three chapters cause im bored... Anybody wanna v my char in RS?**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Iron, Swords, And homemade arrows.**

"Little noobs are getting killed by level one rats!" Vannaka the bumbling idiot said as I came out of the wall.

I looked at who he was talking to, a floating skull was floating around two meters away from the idiot.

"And it looks like we have another noob!" Vannaka said with a giant grin as he saw me.

"I'm just here to learn how to fight."

"Well your fighting against me little noob." Vannaka said, as if he just won a match.

The floating skull floated past me, a letter floated out into my hands.

I put it into my bag and I continued to talk to Vannaka.

"I don't think thats authorized, Master" A small servant coming out of the rat pits.

"Fine then," Vannaka said obviously pissed off

"This is the rat pits, It also is enchanted to be a PVP area. Other players can kill you." Vannaka said whilst I could smell his disgusting rotted meat breath.

"Just kill rats, come back and I'll let you be on your way" Vannaka said, obviously pissed off due to him not being able to kill me.

I stepped past him, opened a metal door and I stepped past a drawn line right infront of the door.

Just after passing it, I felt a cold chill run down my spine. I felt my wrist burning as if it was being branded, Looking for relief i lifted my arm up and I realized that I had a tattoo there. It was a skull with two crossed daggers in its mouth. Which I didn't remember having before.

I looked at the filthy rat pits in front of me, I saw as blood was split with the rats disgusting yellow rotted teeth. I ran upto one of the hideous monsters and I stabbed my 2H into my gut. It lost quite a bit of health from that blow. The rat quickly turned its head, and within a second I felt searing pain on my leg. I felt as little life came out, with that I stabbed it in the head and smiled at my meaty, boney victory.

"Hey you, punk!" Said a man from behind me.

I turned around to watch a man in full bronze walk towards me.

"Whats the problem," I asked to the man.

"Well, that was my rat." Said the man.

"Umm.. I didn't see any branding's on it." I told the man

"Not literally noob, I mean I was going to kill the rat" He said with an annoying tone in his voice.

"Well then why was I able to kill it before you could even land a blow?" I sneered at the man.

"B b because your a stupid noob!" The man said, losing his confidence.

"Now, I challenge you to a duel noob!" And with that he hit me accross my arm.

I quickly chucked my helmet on, and I stabbed him through the leg. He tackled me to the ground and nearly killed me if I hadn't of kneed him in the balls. He got up in pain whilst I fully jumped up. He raised his sword, pain still in his face. I quickly slid between his two legs and I stabbed him in the groin, before dying he screamed in pain and then he dropped bones.

I ignored the bones, noticed the brown book was glowing but I ignored it. I went upto Vannaka and told him about my progress. He mumbled something as if to say "Your only a stupid noob, What could you do?" then he told me I could go out of the cave and continue out of the cave.

I ran out as quickly as possible, I smelt the fresh air straight up ahead. I stopped at the sunlight to continue on my journey when I suddenly heard.

"Hey noob you owe me!" Said the annoyed man from before.

* * *

**Whats he gonna do, Sorry for the poor chapter its nearly one AM in the morning and its hard to think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, I'm getting re inspired back into runescape, I'm tired but I really want to do this chapter.**

**Still waiting for more submissions, I haven't gotten one.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - And here we go again..**

I stopped, and turned around as the distressed man was running clearly towards me.

"Give me my stuff back noob." Said the man.

"If I was such a noob, then how did I kill you?" I smirked at the man.

"Because I wasn't trying" Said the man.

"No, you were trying." I said.

"Give me back my stuff!" The man said, jumping at me.

I then thrust my 2h into the mans stomach, His body would fly up into the air and then he fell to the ground. His body then turned to bones and a sign saying:

Here lies Danny123

He was killed by, wy479.

He had no possessions on him.

I smiled at myself as the sign fell to the ground. I sat down and I opened my backpack. Inside I reached for the letter I had gotten from the floating skeletal head man.

It read:

Hello all adventurers on Tutorial Island!

As soon as you get this letter, All the other tutorials will be shut making you not able to use their facility. Tonight at 7:00 PM there will be a party for our resident chef, Lev.

Please, do not bring any armour or weapons along to the event, As Lev would like it that way.

I closed the letter and I looked up at the sun. It appeared the sun was going down so I assumed it was too late to progress onto my next tutor, Instead I headed back to the cave where Vannaka was.

When I got back, everybody was gone. Even the rats. I ran to where the prison gate was and I saw that it was locked.

"Whoopsie" I heard a man say, just afterwards I heard two people laugh.

I looked directly up and I saw Danny123 with Vannaka.

"You did that on purpose!" I shouted at the two men.

"Of course." Said Danny123 deviously

A puff of smoke appeared and dissapeared with them.

"Take this, noob!" I heard Vannaka say as I heard a jingle of keys behind me.

"Arggh!" I screamed whilst I felt a excruciating pain enter my shoulder.

"He should be dead within the hour." Said Vannaka

I dropped to my knees as I heard keys drop to the ground.

"Bad luck nooby" I heard Vannaka whisper in my ear.

"I'll enjoy seeing your gravestone" Said Danny123.

I felt the lights dimming and I fell to a thud on the ground.

I felt myself wake up, the lights returned and I felt weakened. Using my one good arm, I got up and saw that the gate was unlocked. I walked as good as I can and within no time I entered the mining cave. I wobbled up the stairs and I saw Lev's lit up kitchen, The sun was still setting. Once there, I opened the wooden door and saw Lev.

"What happened to you?" He shouted.

"Vann - a - ka... stabbed... me." Once again the lights went dim and I fell to the ground.

I woke up in a really comfy bed, I looked at my arm and saw that it was wrapped and bandaged.

"You've been out for around an hour" Lev said, handing me a bowl of soup.

"Vannaka stabbed you with a poison tipped rune 2H sword" He explained to me.

"Thanks, I feel heaps better" I said to Lev.

"Whats the time?" I asked.

"Six thirty PM" Lev said.

"So you reckon ill make it to your party?" I asked.

"Yeah, we will get ready for it now." Lev said.

So we got up (I took my 2H sword) and we ventured towards the centre of the island.

* * *

**So, Just for people who are asking. Im using the old health system 0 - 99, And hits 0 - 23 with 1 - 5 poison damage, For those who are going to ask. When Vannaka hit he delt 5 damage. Every few minutes wy lost a life point to poison. By the time wy reached Lev he only had 1 Health point left, Lucky right. One again, The OP competition ends when I finish off the tutorial island part. So start pming!**


	9. Chapter 9

**One short author note, I love doing this on my iPhone.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 - You'd be surprised what a man can do.**

I looked up at a man standing at the entrance, He eyed my arm-in-a-sling down.

"So, did the itty bitty rats get do you?" He asked, laughing at me.

"For your information, Vannaka did it." I said this with a angry look on my face.

"Oh, its you, wy479... Im sorry, please enter" He said, the seriousness of the situation automatically dropping his grin.

He eyed down my 2H, but he let me enter with it.

Once I entered the outdoor area, It wasn't too themed, It had trees around the area acting as a fence whilst enchanted torches added light. Near the fences was a giant white table with just as long chairs on the left and right sides.

"May everybody take a seat." The Tutorial Island Guide said, I assumed this was his name because he guided people around the island. I took a seat on the chair next to the table, with everybody else of course.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate our resident chef's birthday... Enter Lev!" He said.

Lev appeared at the entrance, with the guard with him. I wondered what was guarding the entrance was.

"And now you may eat!" Said the tutor.

I looked back at the table and I saw bowls of delicious foods everywhere. I decided to grab a finger bun, after eating I headed over to Lev.

"Happy birthday to you!" I said as I waked up to him.

"Oh hello wy479!" He said, turning around to look at me.

"Heres your present." I said whilst handing him a full bronze helmet.

"Its incase you need defense on your head for some reason." I explained to him.

"Thankyou, I love it." He said this, looking surprised.

"You should try those finger buns over there, they are really nice." I said, pointing to where I got mine.

"Thankyou I made them." Lev said.

"Really? I might grab the recipie for it." I said to Lev.

I turned around to get another when I saw a woman running and screaming away from a crowd of people. I went over to join them when I saw the quest master floating in the centre of them.

"He approaches!" Said the Quest Master in a demonic voice.

People started breaking out of the crowd because they must've thought their lives where in danger, Flames were licking the trees due to people knocking them. I looked into the Quest Master's black eyes. It was like staring into a bottomless pit of horror. I looked at his hand as it flew up near his face, It caught on fire, But it appeared he was controlling it. He sent it flying at me. It then got turned into a hand and it swatted me into the table. Lucky the food on the table stopped me from flying any further.

"This is my kill!" I looked to my side to see a pissed off Vannaka, with him was a shaking Danny123.

Vannaka swatted the quest master into a tree using his 2H. He with Danny123 hopped up on the table, standing over me.

"Poor nooby, This will be horrid for you" Vannaka said, with a smirking Danny123 behind him.

Within a second of him saying that, I quickly kicked him on his leg. It must of hurt him because he was falling over with his blade aimed for my head. I quickly slid under him and got up.

"I want my dignity back!" Danny123 shouted at me, face to face.

I quickly slid out my 2H (Pretty hard to do with one hand) And I sliced him accross the face. He fell to the ground, I felt him lose 3 hit points. i got off the table as there where more matters to attend to, I looked up in the sky and I saw it being filled with black smoke. I took a breath of air, but there wasn't much of it. The lights started to go dark and I fell asleep.

* * *

**I feel that I might of let you guys down with this chapter.**

**Next time: "Is he okay?"**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thankyou A for your review, I didnt know.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - The death of someone other than me.**

"Is he going to be..." I heard someone say, But then all i heard was mumbling.

"Shut up and i'll be able to heal him." I heard a girl say as i groaned from the pain of my shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure I've revived him." I heard the girl say

I opened my eyes to see what was around me. I saw a girl hunched over my body with her eyes shut. She had blonde hair, Blue eyes and a nice smile. On her head was a white Beret. She was wearing everything I was wearing, But all of it was white.

"You gave us quite a scare there." I looked behind my head and I saw Brianna.

"I thought you were dead" I looked beside me and I saw the mining instructor.

"Vann AHH!" My throat felt as if it was burnt. It was horrible.

"Point to the area where it hurts with your good arm." The girl said.

I quickly pointed to where my voice box is, She moved her hands over to it and it felt better instantly.

"Thanks." I said to the woman

"It's fine.. My master could of healed your arm too.. But I cant because im a apprentice healer." She told me

"Whats your name?" I asked the woman as she looked over me once more

"Nice Ice86" She told me in reply.

"You can get up now" She told me.

Using my one good arm and legs, I propped myself up face to face with Lev.

"You okay?" Lev asked me.

"Besides Vannaka trying to kill me, I guess im fine" I told Lev.

"Everybody's welcome back to my house for some breakfest" Lev told us.

We all agreed and we went off towards his house with him. Only until later did I notice the Tutorial Island guide was in our group of people.

"So wy479, What exactly happened last night?" The Tutorial Island Tutor asked me.

I explained what happened to me last night, every few minutes Lev would go to ask a question, but everybody gave him a look as if to tell him to shut up. Once I finished talking the tutor started speaking again.

"Thats weird, we didnt find anybody but you."

"He must of gotten away somehow." I responded

"Yeah, maybe" Brianna said in a disgusted voice.

"Whats up Brianna?" I asked her

"I'll tell you tonight just keep moving" She told me.

Once we arrived, I happily ate a meat pie that Lev made for me. I then aat down at his dining table.

"So what type of food is in RuneScape?" I asked all of them

"Delicious cakes!" Lev said.

"Scrumptious baked potato with melted cheese ontop" Brianna said.

"A kebab." Nice Ice said

Everybody then looked at her as if to say, whats a kebab?

"A kebab is a skewer with marinated meat and fruit on it. I think its the best thing out there." She said, with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Where can you get them?" Brianna asked

"Al Kharid." Nice Ice said.

I shuddered at what she had said, as it brought memories back of the shapeshifting demon.

"I've got to ask you guys, Does this happen to everybody?" I asked them.

"What?" The tutor said.

"Getting almost killed on Tutorial Island" I asked them.

"No, thats why me and the tutor are looking for explanations." The mining instructor said, with a grave look on his face.

"Come on go in the stupid quiver you stupid arrow" I heard Danny123 say, but I ignored it.

"It goes in like this you incompatant noob" I heard Vannaka say, But I ignored it again.

I got up off my seat and I headed towards the counter to get some cake. As I slid it on my plate I heard the window smash. I looked back to see a arrow in my seat. I quickly hurried over to the smashed window.

"Hey guuuys." I asked them

"Yeaaahh?" They all said in unison

"Who put a arrow in my seat?" I said, looking back at it.

"We dont know?" Nice Ice said

"But we do!" I heard two men say before smashing through the already smashed window.

I turned around and I saw Danny with Vannaka land on the floor with a thud. I looked behind me and I saw everybody really pissed off at Vannaka.

"Raaah!" I heard as the mining tutor started swinging his pickaxe at Vannaka.

Then the real war started, everybody fought.. Except Lev of course. Even Nice Ice was fighting which was something I wasn't expecting. I started watching her as she sent beam after beam of some white light at Vannaka.

"Wy, Look out!" I heard Nice Ice say.

I quickly turned around to see Danny123 coming at me with a battle axe.

Suddenly I felt a burst of white light just miss me. Instead, it hit Danny square on the chest. I watched (and giggled as he got sent into the wall. I felt him lose five hit points. He then came after me bare handed (his battleaxe got stuck in the wall) and he tackled me. I felt myself and him lose two hit points every few seconds from punches. I looked to my right and I saw a Bronze Sword. He must of seen it too because he was trying to reach for it.

"Oh no you don't" I heard Lev say as Danny grabbed the blade.

I looked up and I saw that in one swift motion, Lev threw a knife at Danny's head. I felt as it hit his head, Because his body fell fully ontop of mine. I quickly rolled it of and I got up. I looked to my left and I saw Vannaka dissapear out of thin air.

"Well lets hope they dont do anything like that again" I heard Lev say

Over the next twelve hours, all we really did was clean and repair the kitchen. Having breaks here and there with a meat pie.

The time was now 11PM and it was time to say bye to Nice Ice. We all where waiting outside Lev's house incase the teleport damages the house.

"Bye all, I'll see you all in RuneScape!" I heard as she floated into the sky using the teleport

Then I remembered something.

"Hey Brianna." I asked Brianna

"Yeah?" She said.

"What were you going to tell me tonight?" I asked her

"Its nothing." She said.

"What is it?" I said again.

"I used to.." After that ahe mumbled off

"You used to what?"

She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"I used to date Vannaka."

* * *

**Bet that surprised you. Please Rate and Review. The OC competition ends soon! So id put entries in now!**


End file.
